To Burn His Memory
by Molly Winry Elric Chambers
Summary: I cannot burn the memory of his kiss from my lips; I cannot burn my love for him from my spark, my passion for him from my skin...or can I? Must I, regardless? I have no other choice, now. I was only a girl then. Now, I will be queen. Shattered Glass/AU one-shot. Optimus PrimeXOC. I'm not happy with the title, but I'll probably change it when I can think of something more fitting.


**I got the idea for this while reading a book titled 'The King's Rose', and its a bit similar, but not too much. If anyone likes this enough to want to write more, or even another version of it, let me know. Otherwise, have fun with it.**

When he first found me, I was no more than a begger; a poor, ragged femme that knew her way around every corner of the dark alleyways in which she made her home. I was a small, shrimpy, as others have called me, black and ice blue seeker with no known relatives or records. I was non-existant to everyone, but somehow, they knew me. They knew who I was, but I was glad for it at times. They never harmed or bothered me, and sometimes the shopkeepers and owners would give me odd jobs. They never gave me much for it though, but I was happy with whatever I got. It was enough to get me through the day, perhaps two, if I was lucky. It was not long after I had finished doing one of those odd jobs that _he, _I always growled at the mention of him, for he was cruel to those of us that had no real wealth or had made a name for ourselves, came along(I had no idea of the effect he would have on me later in my life). I tried my best to hide from him, but he saw me regardless of my attempts to use my black color to my advantage, and yelped out when he grabbed my wing, pulling me from my hiding place. It burned and stung like pit, his grip on my most sensitive appendage, and I couldn't hold back my hiss of pain, of which he unfortunately caught. "Who are you?" he asked with a growl, his hold on my wing becoming tighter, causing me to hiss more. I couldn't find my voice to answer him, and he seemed to know this. He let go of my wing, and I backed up, that wing twitching. "You have yet to answer me, femme." he said, his voice harsh yet, but a bit more gentle. I don't why I even thought this, but when I finally looked to him, a blush fromed on my dark gray faceplates. He was the most handsome mech I had ever seen! I had been told of his war crimes from the others, but it mattered not to me at the moment.

"N-nightblaze, sir." I finally managed to say with a stutter, glancing away. He smirked a bit, making me blush more. I knew he had that affect on many femmes, and I was absolutely sure he had someone already. It made me just a little - alright, maybe more than a little - jealous. My wings were lowered and my stance submissive to him, and I kept my optics cast away. He was the King of Cybertron; who in their right mind wouldn't submit to him? The fact that he was ruthless as a leader and merciless in battle only made me more terrified of him, but somehow, I found myself attracted to the battle-scarred ruler.

"Nightblaze..." he repeated to himself in a mutter, red optics narrowing, but I could tell it was in curiosity. "Tell me, how do I not know of you, when I know everyone else on this entire planet?" he asked, his voice rough and husky yet. I glanced away from him further, wings twitching in nervousness.

"I don't know, sir." I said after a moment, gathering up enough courage to finally look at him. his optics were narrowed yet, but in them, I could see curiosity, and oddly enough, caution. What was it about me that always made mechs wary? Was it my looks? Behaviour? I knew I would never understand that, and it troubled me at times. To know how you are seen in the optics of another was a great advantage, and also a key to know how to change yourself to be what someone wanted. I myself knew it was nearly impossible, since I never knew how to be anyone but myself. "No one knows who I am, really. They might know my name, but nothing about me, except that I am a hard worker willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done." I told him, then frowned at the look of interest he now gave me.

"Really? Anything?" he asked having a bit of a grin now. I nodded, and his grin grew. "You interest me, femme. Come with me, and I will give you a place to stay for the night. In the morning, you will start work." he said, and my optics widened. He, he was really offering me work in his castle? I could barely move, I was that shocked. His optics narrowed again, and he gave me a small shove. "Well? Let's go!" he growled. I gave a small yelp, having of forgotten how impatient he was. I could feel my armor tingling where he touched me, and I shivered a bit, wanting it to go, since it only intensified my desire for him. I had fallen for him, and quite quickly, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I went though, ignoring his gaze on me. I knew that look from mechs, the one of wanting to be put in the same room with me for a few hours, and shivered again, but with him I wouldn't have minded it. I blushed immensly from the thought, and kept my face out of sight. After a while of walking, I soon found myself face-to-face with a burly guard who wore a glare, but I had been told of Skyfire, the King's most loyal guard. "Stand down, Skyfire. She is a guest here." Optimus told him, and he backed down, opening the doors. "Come, Nightblaze, and I will have someone to help you clean up." he said, and I nodded, looking around with widened purple optics. I had been told by others that my optics sometimes look black, not the amethyst they really were. My response was that they were blind; purple was a rare color for any bot. Mostly they were blue or red, and on some occasions, yellow or green, but purple? That was the hardest to come by, and I took pride in that fact, since it was the only thing about me that was rare. The rest of me was ruined, at least from my point of view. He motioned for another femme - this one mostly pink and white with some red, and looked and awful lot like the King- to come over, which she did without a moment to waste. It took me a moment to realize who she was, but I remembered. She was Elita, his daughter, the princess of Cybertron.

"Who is this?" she asked, having a curious look towards me.

"Her name is Nightblaze. I found her on the streets, and offered her a chance to come work for me." he said, even though we both knew that he hadn't offered it. He had told me to come, and I couldn't refuse. "Go help her clean up, and then bring her back to me. I'll show her what she will be doing afterwards." he told Elita, and she nodded, motioning for me to come.

"Come with me. I'll help you clean yourself. You'd not want a mech to do that, trust me." she said, obviously thinking the same as I. I decided that she was kind enough, and followed her. She led me to a small washroom, but it was spacious enough. I wasn't sure of this, having not had a proper bath or shower since before I was forced out on the streets. She gave me a few reassuring words though, and soon enough coaxed me into it. It was about thirty minutes before we had gotten the dirt and dust off my armor, which Elita seemed to find amazing. "I never would've expected black to be such a shimmery color, and the blue goes very well." she said, then smiled. "Father will be pleased." she told me, and my spark sank right there. I had a feeling the King hadn't brought me here simply to work, but something else. What, though, I didn't know. I sighed though, and followed her back to him. "Here you go, Father." Elita said, and Optimus glanced over to us. At seeing me, he grinned mischeviously.

"Very good, child. Now, back to your studies." he said, then looked to me as Elita hurried off. I couldn't bring myself to look to him, afraid of what I might find in the way he looked at me. I could feel myself burning under his gaze, but with what emotion, I couldn't figure out. I let out a bit of a yelp as he wrapped an arm around me, leading me off further into the castle. I couldn't help the blush that came as he held me close to himself, and he smirked, somehow knowing I was. He told me about some of the things that went on inside castle walls, and I listened, having no choice. Something about his voice had a calming effect on me, and I didn't mind it. I didn't mind being close to him either, nor that when I smiled a bit at one of his compliments, he'd given me a kiss on the cheek. I would normally shy away from a mech, flinch away from his touch, run away. From this mech, though? He'd make me shiver at a simple touch, and it was from being cold, nor of terror. It was of pleasure, especially since he had, unfortunately for me, found the sweet spot on my wings. It wasn't long before he had me in his personal room and had his strong, but gentle, arms around me, kissing on my sensitive neck. I had a few scars from when I was younger, and I was especially sensitive around my neck and throat. I was glad that he knew to be careful though, and leaned back on him, completely relaxed in his arms. What had become of me in these last few hours? I had been a poor, ragged street beggar, and now I was the object of affection of a warlord King? I loved it though, especially when I found him to not be very rough at all. He was quite gentle in contrast, his kisses being warm and loving. Perhaps he wasn't so evil after all, but I got the feeling it was only towards me, and his daughter. I was more than happy to kiss him back after a moment, having a smile behind it. I loved being in his arms and I, for once in my life, felt loved. I knew that from this moment, that I would never be able to burn the memory of his kiss from my lips, nor my love for him from my heart, my passion for him from my flesh...or can I? Must I, regardless? I have no other choice, now. I was only a girl then. Now, I will be queen. It was a hard revelation, but I could deal with it. I had to. He was king, and I could not refuse. After all, I had never felt a desire like this for a mech in all my life, and knew I never would again. Even so, with a somewhat guilty conscience, I agreed to become his Queen and lover, and the mother of his future heir. I wanted to run from him, to hide, to cry my spark out in a dark corner somewhere, but I knew I couldn't. I was bound to him now, and such bonds between a mech and femme weren't easily broken. I took another glance to him, and wondered what would become of me now that I was a Queen.


End file.
